Clumsy
by yumi-maki
Summary: You know that Fergie song, 'Clumsy? Well that's the story of my life. Don't believe me? Well then, let me explain.


**Clumsy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Clumsy.**

You know that Fergie song, 'Clumsy'? Well that's the story of my life. Confused? Well then, I'll explain.

_The first time, that I saw your eyes  
Boy, you looked right through me, _

_Played it cool, but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, _

I walked down the halls of Konoha High School slowly, trying my best not to bump into anyone. It was the first day of school and I was just trying to make it through the day without any mishaps. (I'm Hinata Hyuuga, by the way.) I might've been able to do it too - if it hadn't been for him. I was two feet away from my locker when I stopped dead as I caught sight of him - my grade school crush, Naruto Uzumaki. He was heading my way and waving wildly, a big grin plastered on his face. I froze in shock - he was looking right at me. He couldn't be waving at me, could he? I took a deep breath and began to raise my hand to wave back when I heard four words that caused my heart to drop. "Wait up, Sakura - chan!"

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
So in love with you_

I sighed as I watched him run past me after _his_ grade school crush, Sakura Haruno. _'I should've known Naruto - kun wasn't waving at me. I'm practically invisible,'_ I thought as I continued walking. Right into someone's open locker. "Ah!" I stepped back wards, dropping my books as my hands instantly went up to clutch my now throbbing head. I looked around as every head in the hallway turned in my direction, even Naruto - kun's.. My embarrassment doubled as I realized that he was unsuccessfully trying to stifle his laughter. Sakura hit him and whispered something in his ear hurriedly when she realized that I was looking in their direction. Unable to prevent it, I felt my cheeks grow warm as I dropped down and grabbed my books. I stood up quickly, wanting to get out of there fast. Unfortunately, I forgot that I was crouched directly under the same locker. I hit my head again, from the top this time. Now my head hurt even more and I was blushing madly at all of the unwanted attention. Do you see what I mean now? You still don't agree? Well, here's another example.

_Can't breathe, when you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy,  
Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down  
Friends don't know what's with me, _

This accident happened at lunch time of the same day. That day I was going to eat with my cousin Neji-ni-san and his friends, Tenten and Lee - san since it was my very first day and I didn't have anyone else to sit with. (I didn't have many friends in grade school.) I had just passed through the cafeteria doors on my way to their lunch spot (outside under one of the trees in the school garden) when I realized that Naruto - kun was walking toward me again. I bowed my head, praying silently that I would pass him without doing anything stupid. My heart sped up as our paths crossed and then it nearly stopped altogether when I heard him call me back. I stopped but didn't turn around, sure that I had mistaken his words. Then suddenly I felt a tug on my sleeve and I turned slowly to see him standing in front of me.

He studied me for a minute, his eyes slanted, "Didn't we go to grade school together?"

I nodded weakly, unable to utter any actual words.

He didn't seem bothered by it though since he grinned widely before proclaiming, "I knew you looked familiar! What's your name again?"

I must have looked surprised because his expression turned sheepish immediately. "Sorry that I forgot. You're not mad, right?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head, looking apologetic.

I tried to pull myself out of the spell that his cerulean eyes had put me under long enough to answer him, "N-no. Of course not. I'm Hinata. H - Hinata Hyuuga."

His beautiful eyes widened, "Hinata. Well, I'll make an effort to remember it from now on, okay?"

I nodded. "O-Okay," I answered, hating how soft my voice was.

He grinned, "Well later, Hinata!" He said before walking off to the cafeteria.

"Bye," I responded, although he had already disappeared inside.

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
So in love with you_

My only excuse for what happened next was that I was so dazed by my short conversation with Naruto - kun that I didn't watch where I was going. After Naruto - kun walked away, instead of turning around and walking down the stairs, I started to step back wards, my eyes still riveted to the cafeteria door. I wouldn't have done that if I'd known there was a skateboard behind me. I stepped on the skateboard and fell back wards and my lunch tray (along with my lunch, of course) flew out of my hands and became airborne. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact...but there was none. I opened my eyes to see a familiar face above me.

"You okay, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

I nodded as he helped me upright. Turns out the skateboard was his and he had caught me just before I hit the ground. "Thanks, Kiba - kun." (Remember the grade school friends I mentioned - Kiba was one.)

He grinned cheekily, "Anything for you, Hinata - chan."

Kiba laughed as he noted the blush on my cheeks, then suddenly he sobered up, "What was that about Hinata?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing! I just...wasn't watching where I was going - that's all."

Kiba frowned and eyed me - I knew he didn't believe me. Then he sighed, "If you say so." He looked around at the remains of my lunch which were strewn all over the stairs, "What are you going to eat now? They won't give you anything else."

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter - I wasn't that hungry anyway."

"It's still a shame though. At least it's not going to waste," he added as his dog Akamaru began lapping up the spilt food.

I nodded and uttered a quick good-bye before going down the stairs and heading over to where my cousin and his friends were seated.

_can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh No)  
can't help it._

See what I mean? But I just can't help it. Naruto - kun's just such an amazing person. Most people see him as a big goofball but I know better. I've been watching him for a long time and I see a lot of things that other people don't - he's really kind and compassionate and funny and courageous. Now if only he weren't so oblivious...

**A/N: Yay! My first NaruHina. Whaddya think? I personally don't think that Hinata would talk like that and I know the song isn't an EXACT fit but it does remind me of her somewhat. READ AND REVIEW!!! I'm sorry if she's OOC!**


End file.
